


breathe me in, breathe me out

by jonghhho



Series: counting down the days [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Song Mingi, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, it's just....really horny, it's very mild, lapslock, the blood is from the mating bite, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghhho/pseuds/jonghhho
Summary: “that’s the best blowjob i’ve ever gotten in my life,” yunho mumbles as mingi settles next to him. “ten out of ten would recommend.”mingi pinches yunho’s side which earns him a loud yelp, eyes flying open and mouth parting into a wide smile. “i don’t know who exactly you’re planning to recommend me to, alpha,” mingi starts, snuggling into yunho’s side. “i think you might have forgotten, but we’re supposed to be mating today.”or; yunho and mingi mate FINALLY
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: counting down the days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129982
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	breathe me in, breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i'm back with the epilogue to [hold on tighter 'til the afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781949/chapters/70581471)!  
> this is an epilogue, but you can read it as a standalone for the most part ^^
> 
> title taken from watermelon sugar by harry styles
> 
> tw // mating bites and a wee bit of blood

mingi’s a little nervous, standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom in the little rustic cottage that yunho’s family owns. the property situated at the peak of a low mountain in gwangju is well kempt and had been perfectly prepared for their modified mating ceremony, and now they’re here, mingi having excused himself for a brief moment to collect his thoughts and to prepare himself for what’s to come. 

he looks a little frazzled, wide eyes staring back at him through the mirror. yunho had been quiet as he met mingi at the front gates and led him up to the cottage, smiling at him gingerly and softly, rosy cheeks and teeth on display. mingi hadn’t quite been able to get in a word either, only thanking the alpha when he’d held the door open for mingi and then excusing himself for the bathroom a few moments later.

he grips the edge of the sink, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. the last three days has been magical. with the plans for their mating ceremony having aligned with their daughter’s first birthday, they’d had a long, but exciting celebration, and then they’d said goodbye to her, leaving her in the excellent care of yeosang and jongho (who’ve helped them multiple times during the year in taking care of the baby), and the modified rituals of the ceremony had started.

mingi smiles as he thinks about the bathing ritual—about how flustered yunho had seemed as he sat across from mingi in his separate tub, eyes never leaving his as they soaked in baths full of aromas and salts and nutrient rich fruits. mingi had felt exposed but in the best way possible, being so close but so far from the alpha. 

they’d been separated after that, mingi going with yunho’s family and the alpha with his own. yunho’s parents and his grandmother had been darling, feeding him lots of traditional family secret foods and sharing things about yunho’s childhood. mingi hasn’t slept so well in nearly a month, with all the preparations and the stupid pact that he and yunho had made.

which brings him all the way back to this moment; staring at himself in the mirror, crimson rising to his cheeks as he slips on the silky, navy robe he finds hanging in the bathroom, already shivering as he imagines what touching yunho is going to be like after not having slept with him for over a month. 

when he opens the door and steps back out, yunho’s perched at the edge of the loveseat, facing away from him, looking out the large floor to ceiling windows on the opposite walls. he turns when he hears the door open though and then mingi watches as the gears in the alpha’s brain short circuit. 

he’s left his clothes laying in a pile on the bathroom floor and thinks they’ll probably get in the way later, but he lets that thought pass as he takes tentative little steps forward. yunho watches his every move, following his steps and blinks, big eyed and dazzled. 

he doesn’t know what to do as he stops in front of the alpha, feeling exposed once again, clad in only the robe that falls over his frame. the way it brushes over his bare skin sends little shocks of electricity down his spine, goosebumps rising on his arms. he clenches his hands into fists. 

“mingi,” yunho says, not letting the thought finish as he rises and cups mingi face in his big hands, shiny eyes fixing on his own. it’s as if the breath has been stolen from him as mingi watches the alpha’s eyes search his face.

somehow mingi finds himself leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed, panting a little as yunho hovers over him, lips suckling at his chest, leaving pink and purple bruises all along his pale skin. he’s got his fingers tangled in yunho’s hair, eyes heavy and lidded and arousal swirling in his gut. 

he doesn’t even quite remember how he got here, one moment he’d been standing in front of the couch with yunho and the next mingi was crowding yunho back onto the bed, tugging on the alpha’s clothes hastily. they hadn’t even exchanged more than five words. just huffed little slips of their names and _okay’s_ along the way and now mingi’s all but losing his mind, feeling yunho’s skin on his, hot and tingling at every point of contact.

he’s been slowly leaking slick for the past ten minutes and it’s soaking into the sheets underneath him, but he doesn’t care about any of it now as yunho’s lips wrap around his nipple and he sucks on it gently. 

it makes mingi jerk, hissing as little the alpha’s teeth graze the sensitive bud, hand tightening in his hair and back arching into the feeling of it. he’d initially thought he might be a little weirded out with nipple stimulation after nursing the baby, but he’s found out that if anything, he’s much more sensitive to the pleasure now than before.

“yunho–” he chokes out as the alpha’s hands drop lower, squeezing at his waist, his hips, and adjusting himself so he can push himself between mingi’s legs, grazing his hard cock and making him cry out again. 

“sush, baby, i’ve got you,” yunho says soothingly, moving down, down, down until he’s licking the slick that’s spread over mingi’s perineum and the backs of his thighs. 

mingi clenches his eyes shut at the feeling of yunho’s warm tongue, licking up the slick and humming contentedly as he savors the taste of mingi. then the alpha moves up to catch his lips, pushing the taste of himself into his mouth, making mingi moan around his tongue, suckling gently. 

“taste so sweet still,” yunho says when he pulls away, a thin line of saliva connecting along their bottom lips filthily. “is it okay if i make you come around my tongue, mingi?” 

the omega sucks in a stuttered breath and nods hastily, moving to turn around, cringing as he presses his knee into the dampened part of the sheets where his slick has pooled. yunho chuckles as he bows his back so that his ass hangs in the air invitingly, presenting himself to the alpha unashamed. 

“pretty omega,” yunho’s voice coils in his ears and then mingi shivers as yunho’s hands come to circle his asscheeks, collecting the slick that’s spread and deftly rubbing it into his skin and then sucking it off his fingers. 

the first drag of yunho’s tongue over mingi’s entrance is so sudden that mingi nearly chokes on the loud moan that erupts from his throat, guttural and broken. he buries his face into his forearms and tries to focus on the way the sheets feel soft underneath him and the way there’s sweat collecting in the bends of his knees, but he can’t, shaking as yunho runs his tongue over his entrance again and again, coaxing as much slick from him as he can, teasing and spreading his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“so much slick, mingi. are you that eager for me?” 

mingi almost turns around to smack at yunho’s shoulder because _yes_ he most definitely is _that eager_ for yunho after having spent over a month without any contact besides chaste kisses and nightly cuddles. he whines and pushes his hips back, hoping to get the message across. yunho just chuckles.

“okay, omega. i’m getting there.” 

the press of yunho’s tongue, slow but firm, into mingi’s ass makes him exhale loudly, pressing his cheek into his arm forcefully and making tears spring to his eyes because yes, yes, _yes_ — yunho pushes in as far as he can go and it makes mingi’s knees weak, shivers shaking him from the top of his head down to his curling toes. 

he wants to push back onto yunho’s lips, his tongue, but he also wants to wrap a hand around his neglected cock, throbbing with the need for release, drooling precum every time yunho sucks harshly, slurps loudly and then moans _into_ him. 

the build up of his orgasm is so gradual and so strong that mingi’s entire body clenches up as it washes through him in waves. his voice catches on something like a sob as his cock spits ropes of cum onto the sheets and yunho doesn’t stop suckling around his rim as mingi shakes forcefully. his ears ring and his vision nearly blacks out and he can’t even find it in himself to be grossed out when he all but collapses onto the bed, smearing his cum all over his front. 

yunho moves to lay beside him, stroking his hair and whispering praises, warm fingers skittering over his skin that tingles, almost like he’s oversensitive _everywhere_. when he finally comes back, he’s panting heavily still, blinking tears from his eyes and flustered because he can feel spit collecting in the corner of his mouth, dribbling slightly onto the pillow. 

“feel good? not too much?” yunho asks, gentle—always so gentle. mingi wipes a hand over his mouth and nods, presses his face into yunho’s shoulder and forces himself to catch his breath. 

“i can literally still feel it in my toes, yunho. it’s been so long since i had an orgasm.” he sounds a little hysterical, even to his own ears and joins the alpha when he laughs. 

“good, but you know you’re in for a long ride, right?” 

mingi hums and closes his eyes, lets yunho’s fingers press into his shoulders, massing him slowly. “tell me when you’re ready, mingi. we have all day.” 

he can feel the alpha’s own still hard cock prodding at his side and smiles a little. when he opens his eyes to peer down at it, he has to stifle a moan. yunho’s cock has always been pretty and pink and thick, long and perfectly curved a little so that it drags against mingi’s prostate every time. the head is shiny with precum and dark red from neglect. mingi wants it in his mouth. 

pushing himself up takes some effort, but mingi does. he reaches over to grab a soft washcloth and wipes himself down, cleaning up as much of the drying slick and cum as he can and then swings himself off of the bed, dropping a little hard onto his knees. yunho sits up, alarmed, but then his eyes darken as mingi grabs the alpha’s thighs, makes him move so he’s sitting at the edge, hard cock bobbing just in front of mingi’s mouth. 

“let me get you off too,” he says, sounding winded. the alpha smiles and nods and then reaches over for a pillow. 

“put this under your knees.” 

mingi pouts at the cute gesture and takes the pillow gladly, tucking in under his knees and sighing a little as it softens the pressure. yunho lets out his own sigh as mingi’s hot breath fans over his cock, making it jerk, precum beading at the slit invitingly. 

mingi does as yunho had, not giving a warning before he licks at the head of the alpha’s cock. yunho hisses and mingi can feel the muscles of the alpha’s thighs clenching around him. it makes him chuckle. 

it doesn’t take long to work yunho up to his orgasm after having been hard for so long without any stimulation. mingi works his tongue and lips around yunho’s cock, saliva coating his chin quickly but the copious spit making the glide easier. yunho’s hands tangle into his hair, not tugging but gentle and he’s got his head thrown back, mouth relaxed and parted and breaths ragged.

he takes the cock into his mouth, pushes as far as he can go and then a little further. the contracting of mingi’s throat as he gags around yunho makes the alpha shout out, bowing forward and tucking himself around mingi’s head, lips pressing onto the crown of his hair and whispering nonsense. 

“i’m so close, mingi. you’re so good—taking me so well.” 

when yunho comes, it’s with a gentle, warning tug on mingi’s hair. he’s mostly silent, a whimper mostly heavy breaths into the top of mingi’s head, as the omega pulls out until just the tip is still in his mouth, hand stroking the rest of the length and fingers pressing around yunho’s knot at the base as hot, heady cum spills into his mouth, a little bitter and salty, but yunho all the same.

mingi swallows once, twice, three times as yunho empties himself, stroking fingers through his hair, the muscles in his thighs clenched tight and his whole frame shivering and shaking from the pleasure. 

he keeps yunho in his mouth until the alpha finally sits up, knot starting to deflate rather quickly from not having any constant stimulation. yunho falls back onto the bed, chest still heaving and eyes closed, hands making little grabby motions in the air that make mingi chuckle. he threads his fingers through yunho’s long ones as he gets up from the floor, knees popping and sore.

“that’s the best blowjob i’ve ever gotten in my life,” yunho mumbles as mingi settles next to him. “ten out of ten would recommend.” 

mingi pinches yunho’s side which earns him a loud yelp, eyes flying open and mouth parting into a wide smile. “i don’t know who exactly you’re planning to recommend me to, alpha,” mingi starts, snuggling into yunho’s side. “i think you might have forgotten, but we’re supposed to be mating today.” 

the silence that falls between them is heavy, but not suffocating. it’s more like nervous and excited heavy rather than anxious and uncertain. yunho tugs mingi in closer to his side. 

“how could i possibly forget when you’re right here next to me.” 

“this was okay, right? the blowjob and you eating me out?,” mingi asks, turning his face up to peer at yunho. “we weren’t supposed to like...get on with it or...something?” 

the alpha smiles, leans in to press a chaste kiss to mingi’s lips. “i think i’d much rather be a little more sane when we actually do it, mingi. we were both a little too touch starved just now,” he assures. “besides, i wouldn't want to hurt you or anything.”

mingi hums. “you could never.”

they go about the morning like this, cuddling and dozing off, basking in the feeling of being with each other. lunch gets delivered to them by a pair of betas sent by yunho’s parents and they enjoy each other's company as they eat at the table by the small kitchenette. time passes slowly but surely. 

soon the sun is dipping low into the horizon and mingi’s feeling the prickling nervousness creep up in him again as he lays on the bed with yunho still asleep behind them. there’s nothing but thin layers of the bathrobe they both donned a few hours ago between then, and the alpha’s body heat—always warm—is making him shiver. 

“are you okay?” yunho mumbles into his neck, voice a little groggy from sleep, but alert nonetheless. mingi wonders if the bitterness of distress is evident in his scent. he turns in yunho’s arms. 

“yea, just nervous.” he lets yunho kiss him sleepily, noses bumping uncoordinated and sloppy, but it’s nice, the proximity and the unhurried feeling of it. yunho sighs into his mouth, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he pulls away just a hair. 

“you’re nervous about the mating? which part, the part where i stretch you open on my cock or the part where i mark you for good?” 

mingi whines, pushing at the alpha’s shoulder because he knows yunho’s teasing. “asshole,” he calls, no actual bite in his voice. yunho just chuckles.

“don’t worry mingi. i won’t hurt you. i’m…” the alpha trails off, nosing at mingi’s neck and breathing him in deep. mingi moans as he smells the spiking of yunho’s scent, arousal high in the air already. “i’ll be gentle.” 

“you and your mating kink!” mingi shouts, pushing yunho into the bed and rolling on top of him, throwing his leg over the alpha’s hips and leaning down to capture his lips in something more passionate. yunho squawks in laughter but kisses him back, sucking his tongue into his mouth and moaning as mingi bites at his bottom lip. 

when they pull away, it’s to catch their breaths, lips already swollen from their feverish kissing. mingi looks down at yunho, heavy eyed and beautiful under the blueish golden tones of the setting sun. his robe is nearly falling off of him, the loose knot at the middle having come undone in sleep and mingi can see the slight reddish marks he’s left earlier blooming along the alpha’s collarbones and chest. 

he blinks a few times to soak it all in and then leans down to deliver another short peck and then leans into so his lips are just next to the alpha’s ear. “mate me, yunho.” 

mingi lets yunho roll him onto his back, hands working deftly to tug open his own robe, flinging it to the side as he arches up to meet yunho who comes down to catch his lips again. some of the franticness is gone, but mingi still feels the excitement between them, sparking against his skin where yunho’s fingers trail over. 

the alpha sheds his own robe and kisses down mingi’s neck, which makes the omega stutter out a moan as teeth gently graze over his splotchy skin, littered with the marks yunho’s already left. the throbbing sensation of arousal returns like a freight train as the alpha kisses down his shoulder and upper arm and then comes back up to his lips, firm but soft, chuckling as mingi just parts his lips to let yunho in. 

he licks into mingi’s mouth, sighing as he goes and then the omega cants his hips up as he feels yunho’s long fingers gripping at his asscheek, pressing firmly and then smoothing over the soft skin with his palm. 

they don’t exchange any real words this time either. mingi lets out little whimpers when yunho sinks a finger into his already sopping hole and the alpha groans low when mingi brings his hands up to thumb at his nipples. 

yunho works mingi up to three fingers, thrusting slowly and only crooking them occasionally and it has the omega tearing up, pushing his hips down in search of more friction, hands twisting at the pillow under his head as he clenches around the digits that work agonizingly slow inside of him. the alpha’s whole hand must be covered in mingi’s slick, squelching filthily with every thrust and gliding so smoothly. 

when the thrusts suddenly stop, mingi wails and jerks his head up, blinking the tears from his eyes as he watches yunho wrap his slicked hand around his angry red cock and jerks it a few times, moaning shallowly and throwing his head back. 

then the alpha moves to hover over mingi, their cocks just a few centimeters away from touching, throbbing from just the mere proximity. he looks wrecked already, fringe dampened from the sweat beading over his brow and eyes blow wide in lust. mingi brings a hand up to cup yunho’s cheek, takes a deep breath and lens forward to capture the alpha’s lips.

“i’m ready,” he whispers over yunho’s lips when they pull away just an inch and smiles as yunho nods firmly. 

the press in of the alpha’s cock leaves mingi breathless, fingers clenched around yunho’s shoulders, pressing what might be little bruises into the skin and letting out small, punched out breaths. the alpha pushes in slowly, his own chest rattling from the strain of reeling himself in and not immediately sheathing himself fully. 

when he’s finally settled, mingi’s legs instinctively come to wrap around yunho’s middle, ankles locking against the small of his back and pulling yunho down into what must be an uncomfortable position, but he just needs the alpha close—needs to be touching as much of his bare skin as possible. 

“okay?” yunho asks, small and panting. mingi nods and then moans as the alpha’s cock shifts inside him. 

“ _fuuuuuuuuck–_ ” mingi drawls out as yunho readjusts them, blunt nails digging into the alpha’s skin. “fuck you’re so big—i feel so full, yunho. fuck–!” 

yunho pulls back slowly and then shifts forward again at an even more agonizing rate, the head of his cock and the full length of it dragging against mingi’s prostate as he goes, making his thighs shake as he settles all the way flush to his hips. 

“fuck, mingi, why did we make that stupid pact," the alpha says, punched out and mixed with strained laughter. 

the pace doesn't pick up and mingi thinks he might actually be losing his mind, panting and dragging his nails down yunho's back as the alpha trusts slow but deep, hitting every spot inside of him just right. he knocks his heels into yunho's back, tangles his hand into his hair and tugs a little too forcefully, but yunho doesn't give in, just silently grinding his length into mingi. 

"y–yunho–alpha," mingi pants, willing his hands to stay clenched into fists around the alpha's shoulders. he needs it faster, harder, but he also just needs yunho to do something—anything. "it's–too much–not–fuuuck–"

the alpha draws back a little, taking mingi's hands and threading their fingers together, moving them up and holding them into the pillow above mingi's head. he presses into him, using the grip as leverage as his hips kick up the pace, punching little sounds out of mingi at every single thrust, his own breaths stuttering. 

"i love you, mingi–love you so much," yunho says, letting go of mingi's hands and moving down, catching the omega's lips. his hips move against mingi quickly but his lips move languidly, tongue dragging over mingi's bottom lip and making him whimper and whine, desperate for more— _more yunho_. 

"yunho–yunho– _yunho_ ," mingi calls, against the alpha's lips, clenching his eyes shut as yunho's cock catches on his rim before pounding back in. 

"i'm close," he manages to choke out, desperation evident in his voice. the alpha grunts; shifts his legs. he brings his hands to cup mingi's face, thumbs smoothing over his tear-dampened skin. 

"me too." and mingi can feel it, the orgasm brimming in his gut, coiling tight and hot and licking along his veins—his organs. 

"come on–yunho," mingi breathes, short and hot. "go ahead, alpha. mate me."

yunho's eyes linger on him, sparkling in the now near darkness, the cover of night making everything feel strangely distant, but he can feel the alpha's hot, sticky skin against him, and feel the stuttering drag of his cock. he can see the clear, sparkling stars in yunho's eyes, warm and and fond—beautiful. 

he nods. 

yunho's mouth lingers over his scent gland, hot breaths fanning over even hotter skin. he kisses the tender skin, licks over him a few times and mingi can't even form the proper words, just presses his own mouth to yunho's shoulder in eager reassurance. _you can_. teeth scratch over him and he shudders, wraps his arms tight around his alpha, pulling him flush against his body, the contact searing. 

"i love you," yunho whispers and mingi says it back, a tiny sound carrying in the darkness of night, heavy and light all at once. 

the sensation of yunho's teeth breaking his skin is strange. it's as if he's under anesthesia, skin numb and tingling, but then he can feel pleasure coursing through him from that exact spot, through to the tips of his fingers and down spine, making him clench his eyes shut because it’s so much—too much. 

and then the alpha growls, and mingi screams. yunho's knot catches inside of him, bigger and heavier than it has ever been, hot cum filling him to the brim as his own orgasm crashes through him. it feels nearly blinding, making his toes curl and his thighs tense so strongly. he scrabbles for purchase along yunho's back, rutting his hips forward as he milks himself and the alpha is licking over his slowly healing wound, whimpering as mingi clenches around him over and over again, pumping every last bit of cum from him. 

when mingi finally comes down, there are tears tracking down his face, snot trailing from his nose and some sort of hazy fog swirling in his brain, clearing bit by bit as he relishes in the feeling of yunho holding him tight, scent thick and heady and reeking of mating pheromones. 

mingi's entire body is still trembling from plessure. tingling up and down his spine and muscles all but spent. he feels like liquid, molded against yunho whose head is still buried in the crook of his neck, licking his now fully healed mating mark over and over again. 

they stay like this for a long while, yunho's knot taking a full fifteen minutes to finally go down. and then mingi moans as he feels slick and cum spilling out of him as the alpha's soft cock slips from his hole, pooling under his ass and thighs thickly. it makes his cock jerk in interest, spent but trying to get hard again at the mere feeling. 

"mingi," the alpha calls finally. voice hoarse and thick. when mingi looks down, he sees what must be a mirror image of himself, teary, snotty, and absolutely blissed out eyes. there's also the trace of his own blood at the corner of his mouth, and a shiver racks through mingi. yunho sniffles. 

"i love you," he whispers over and over again and mingi can't help but chuckle a little as he pulls the alpha up further to kiss him. the taste of his blood lingers in the alpha's mouth, coppery and a little unpleasant, but his need to kiss yunho oversteps it, humming pleased as yunho lets him lick into his mouth, lets mingi's hands roam. 

"you're mine forever," mingi says against the alpha's lips when they finally part. yunho looks dazed still, blinks down at him slowly, and then smiles. 

"i've been yours for a long time, mingi." 

he doesn't know why those words tug at his heartstrings, but mingi bites his lip as he blinks to try to stop the tears that spill from his eyes—more tears. he mumbles something incoherent, like "jerk," and then lets yunho wrap him up again as he cries into the alpha's chest, sticky with sweat and smeared with mingi's cum, but he doesn't seem to care. 

his heart is racing in his chest as yunho litters him with kisses, whispering sweet words to him and chuckling whenever mingi whines. he grabs at the alpha's wrist when yunho moves to grab some towels to try and clean them up, murmuring nonsense around his wavering voice and ultimately letting yunho carry him to the bathroom where he sits on the toilet as the alpha goes about filling the bathtub with warm water. he doesn't let go of yunho's hand, the feeling of skin-to-skin contact calming him more than anything else. 

yunho cleans him thoroughly, washing the slick and cum and the tiny bit of blood off of his skin and then lets mingi do the same. somewhere in between, it turns into slow, sensual kissing and they stay like that until the water goes cold and mingi's shivering. 

he studies the new, pale bite mark that fits around his scent gland perfectly, skittering his fingers over the silvery skin as he stares through the mirror, standing just as same as he had earlier in the day. he traces the bruises on his chest and collarbones, winces a little at the soreness starting up in his ass and thighs and the wings of his shoulders.

yunho comes to wrap himself around mingi once he's done changing the dirtied sheets, kissing the new mating mark and smiling big and toothy. 

"do you like it?" mingi asks, settling his hands over yunho's arms on his stomach. he can see the purpling marks that he's left on the alpha's skin too, that and the angry red tracks that his nails have made down his shoulders and arms, probably deeper on his back. 

"i love it," yunho answers, kissing the spot again and pressing kisses along mingi's cheek afterwards. "i love you."

mingi twists around just enough to capture yunho's lips one last time. they're sore and swollen and he doesn't know if they're kissing or just pressing and licking, but it feels right—he feels whole. mingi sighs when he pulls away, closes his eyes and hums satisfactorily as yunho presses himself so close they might as well be one. 

"i'm gonna sleep for a whole day," yunho mumbles, breaking the serene silence. mingi snorts in laughter and turns to face the alpha, a smart remark on the tip of his tongue. but he just shakes his head because he's inclined to agree. 

"alright, come on." he says instead, pulling the alpha out of the bathroom and climbing back into bed. yunho settles against his back. 

"i'm glad the mating didn't make us go into heat or rut. i don't know if i could have handled it," the alpha says sleepily. mingi chuckles, turning to face him.

"we're getting too old for this, huh," he says teasingly. yunho nods, pouting. 

"well then i guess we better get a move on, babe. i'm thinking about a bouncing baby boy."

yunho squawks, and nearly tackles mingi into the mattress, eyes alight and happy. mingi giggles as the alpha snuggles into him, shouting nonsense. when he finally settles back down next to mingi, he’s got a strange sort of faraway expression on his face. mingi smoothes a finger down the bridge of the alpha’s nose, getting his attention.

“where did you go?” he asks and watches yunho’s expression melt into something soft.

“i was waiting for those words,” the alpha answers after a beat, pressing close to mingi and breathing in his scent, permanently tainted with yunho’s earthy tones.

“what words?” 

when yunho pulls away just a hair and looks into mingi’s eyes, it’s with complete adoration. stars twinkling in the deep brown sea of them, far and wide and yet warm unlike the cold, vastness of the sky that they look up at every day. 

“for you to ask me to mate you.” 

mingi opens his mouth and then shuts it, not knowing what to say—not knowing what the appropriate way to express the squeezing of his heart in the most endearing way. so he just nods and buries his face into the alpha’s chest, breathing in the way his citrus blends well with yunho’s woody scent and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has supported me through writing this series!  
> i may add to it on occasion, since there's a whole 6k of writing that i started as the first epilogue and then decided this was easier? better? you choose lol  
> also have ideas about the other couples but idk if i'll actually get around to them but let me know if you wanna know about any of them and i'll definitely think about writing their stories as well!  
> thanks for reading and i'll be back with new stuff soon!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this work, please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know~  
> and, as always, you can find me on twitter @[jonghhho](http://www.twitter.com/jonghhho)!


End file.
